


Early Sunsets

by AdotHann



Series: aus i will likely never finish [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Gen, Laf helps them hunt other vampires?, Lafayette is a vampire, Like, and if the vampires in buffy were sexier, and was actually alexander hamilton, but like, but not laf, forgive me for this trash, hes too good, i can hear colours, i havent slept in 3 days, idk - Freeform, idk i thought i should mention it just in case, if buffy summers had weird magic, its like, its literally just an offhanded joked about how much PE sucks, its not even a lowkey buffy au, ive also had a lot of cough medecine, like have u seen those ugly demon faces, likening it to torture, thats fucking right, the founding fathers go to school and fight monsters, they all hunt vampires, they dont hunt laf, torture mention, wow that was harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: "Ya know," Peggy said thoughtfully, "I thought we'd all come out of the closet ages ago. What are we even doing here?"Hercules choked back a laugh, and James mumbled something that could have been 'selling our souls,' or   'saving ourselves.' It was kind of hard to tell with his face buried in his hands like that.-(a.k.a. the one where they all fight vampires)





	

From Angelica: oi Laf

To Angelica: it's the middle of the day. What the fuck do you want

From Angelica: wow harsh 

From Angelica: there are vampires attacking the schl

To Angelica: idk what this has to do with me

From Angelica: where r u

To Angelica: if ur implying I'm affiliated with those savages then u can go fuck urself

From Angelica: no, asshat! they r trying to kill us!

From Angelica: I am asking for your help!

To Angelica: honestly death isn't that bad

To Angelica: let me rest in peace 

From Angelica: Laf Is2g this is serious

To Angelica: can't you guys deal with it

To Angelica: I thought you guys were the Guardians of the Amulet, Possessors of the Ancient Power, Keepers of the Balance between Day and Night, the only hope our world has of surviving this dark age

To Angelica: surely ur like, over qualified to deal with a couple of vampires 

From Angelica: YEAH WELL HOW ABOUT A COUPLE HUNDRED VAMPIRES

To Angelica: wait srsly 

From Angelica: JUST GET HERE

To Angelica: ffs fine omw 

 

* * *

 

The closet was cramped and dark, the air tinted with the heavy scents of floor cleaner and bleach. The dim light from the bare bulb above them illuminated three faces.  

"Ya know," Peggy said thoughtfully, "I thought we'd all come out of the closet ages ago. What are we even doing here?"

Hercules choked back a laugh, and James mumbled something that could have been 'selling our souls,' or   'saving ourselves.' It was kind of hard to tell with his face buried in his hands like that. 

From the hallway beyond the closet door came the sounds of slow, purposeful, dragging footsteps. They all knew that wasn't the way a living person walked, not in times of crisis anyway.

"Oh my god," Herc whispered, "Do not make me laugh, you'll get us killed." 

Whoever, no,  _whatever_ it was didn't stop to check the cupboard door. Instead the dragging, shuffling sounds continued along down the corridor. James let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Peggy exclaimed, brandishing the pencil she'd been sharpening.

"Are you sure that's going tow work?" Herc asked, looking at the fucking pencil she was brandishing like a sword, "I mean, it's not even completely made of wood."

Peggy waved a hand nonchalantly. "It'll be fine. Saw it work on TV once."

"You realise that TV vampires aren't the same as real vampires right?" Herc asked. Peggy roles her eyes.

"Guys," James, who was still clutching a gash on his arm, "Could you maybe like, not?" 

Herc patted his shoulder gently. "It's fine." He said, "Alex'll be here any minute 

 

* * *

 

"Right this way, folk!" Laurens yelled, gesturing to the wrought iron gates and sort of wishing that they'd been dealing with spirits, or fae, or demons, or _something_ else. Then the giant iron cage encircling the school would actually have been useful. As it was, iron didn't do shit to stop vampires, so they were all pretty much fucked. At this point a wooden fence would have been more useful; they could have borrowed the steaks.

"Keep on moving!"

 The crowds of dazed students didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, but they continued to stumble through the gates. It was like watching a hoard of zombies meander towards some common destination (and John should know, he was there the last time the town was overrun by zombies.) 

"You know, I'm not sure they can hear you." Aaron said pleasantly.

"I don't think you've ever been sure of anything in your life." John replied, examining the crowd, "How come they're so... out of it, anyway?" 

They watched (Laurens with interest, Burr with distain,) as one particularly out-of-it jock tripped over a small, easily avoidable pebble. Instead of standing back up like he would have done under normal circumstances, he began to crawl along the floor like - like some kind of, like - Laurens didn't even have words for this shit.  

Aaron shrugged. "Maybe they simply don't want to comprehend what they've witnessed. Maybe denial really is the best way to deal with getting attacked by monsters once a week."

"Please stop saying 'Maybe' and come up with a concrete answer. Its really getting on my nerves. Anyway, that can't be all there is too it." John said helplessly, watching a group of girls with puncture wounds on their necks struggle to stay upright as they made their way out of the school, "I mean - we get attacked too, and we don't react like that!"

"Yeah, but we hang out with _Hamilton_."

John rolled his eyes. "You _are_ the worst, Burr."

Burr elected to ignore that. "Where the hell is Hamilton anyway?"

 

* * *

 

The library was probably the most fucking gloomy room in the school, (apart from the sports hall, that place was just fucking miserable - but then again, so are most torture chambers.) For good reason, most students avoided the place like a rotting carcass; the books all had thick coatings of undisturbed dust, and the computers still ran Windows XP (but who cared about that when you could fund the sports departments, right?) and the librarian was downright terrifying (unless you happened to be saving the world.) The room itself seemed to have been carved out of a solid concrete block, and clearly the architect hadn't thought that students would need such petty things as nice interior design, or windows. That also made it pretty damn secluded from the outside world.

Oblivious to the fight outside, Alexander continued tapping away at the keyboard. It was an old device, with keys missing (A, H and F) and a sticky patch all the way from P to M where some mystery substance had been spilled, but it was probably still the best keyboard the school library had do offer. 

Alex didn't mind. It took the ideas from his mind - the sentences, paragraphs, pages, palaces - and turned them into something almost tangible, something that other people could take and understand. That was all that really mattered.

He'd been in here, typing away in the gloom and dark, for hours now. Or at least it felt like hours. It was hard to gage time without sunlight, or a watch. But his fingers ached, his eyes burned and the page count was up in the hundreds now, and it hadn't been when he'd started writing. It felt like he'd been writing all night.

He hit enter and began yet another paragraph. Around his neck, an ornate amulet pulsed gently with a vibrant green light.

 

* * *

 

Maria dragged her friend - who was now, like most of the student population, sporting dreamy expression and two puncture wounds in her neck - towards the school gates.  Martha, who really wasn't being helpful at all (and Maria was pretty sure she hadn't lost quite enough blood to justify this level of delirium, usually she at least managed to _walk_ straight,) slumped over and mumbled something into Maria's shoulder. Maria shoved her friend upright and continued dragging her away from the frenzy.

For some inexplicable reason, Martha Mannings didn't seem to be one of the 'Chosen Ones' who actually dealt with this shit, despite the fact that she spent about as much time around Alex as Maria did. Maria was almost disappointed. Almost. The two of them had been best friends since the dawn of time, and it was weird that there was a whole massive portion of Maria's life that she could no longer tell her about. At least it kept Martha (somewhat) safe.

Somewhere behind her came the tell-tale, stumble noise of footsteps and Maria cursed violently under her breath. One of the vampires had broken away from the rest of its group to pursue them. Maria gripped her steak tighter and hauled Martha upright again. The school gates were only another few hundred meters away, and outside was safety (or, at least, as close to safety as you got in Sunnydale.)

Martha blinked, a confused expression slowly merging into the dreamy one. 

"What.. lesson do we have now?" She asked sluggishly.  

Maria sighed. "Politics, probably. It's alway fucking political when there are vampires involved."

 

* * *

 

Angelic drove her already bloody stake through the chest of yet another vampire, and half heartedly wondered where this sudden plague had come from. The bloodsucker exploded into a cloud of ash, but there wasn't time to celebrate. She turned to her next opponent.

Washington was huddled in the corner furthest from the classroom door. Despite the literal fight going on around him, he was calmly leafing through the pages of some old leather bound book - presumably looking for the chapter on 'The 2017 Vampire Apocalypse and how to defeat it,' or something. There seemed to be a lot of chapters like that, and they always missed them until the event was right on top of them. Washington still maintained that no, the book wasn't sentient or malevolent and it wasn't trying to get them killed by withholding information because that was _absurd_. Angelica, who dealt with absurd on a daily basis, was not convinced.

Her phone pinged as she knocked some ass hat's fangs out. 

"Eliza says Lafayette's nearly here." Angelica said, and Washington seemed to relax a little. An expression of confusing crossed his face.

"How can she tell? I thought she was on the art trip, In New York?"  He said.

"She is."

"I still don't understand how she can do that." Washington said, despite the fact that he was the one who had identified Eliza's talent for what it was.

Angelica grinned. "It's better not to question Eliza." 

 

* * *

 

It paid to be the most powerful vampire in your territory, Laf thought smugly as he amped up his glamour. It took worryingly little effort to enchant the other vampires - if they could even be called that, they really were no more than children - and send them away from the school like kittens chasing butterflies. 

From their bloodlust and the weakness of their wills, Lafayette was beginning to think that these younglings hadn't been turned more than a month ago. Really, it was starting to make Laf feel old, but at least it meant he had enough power over them to banish them from the school grounds.

His smile (but not his glamour) faltered. The sudden plague of vampiglets was admittedly a little unsettling; in all his years, he'd never seen this many vampires in one place before. They couldn't all have been from Sunnydale; if this many humans had suddenly disappeared (or simply started refusing to go out in daylight) someone would have noticed. There was a powerful glamour over the residents of this town that shielded the monster's they lived amongst from their view, but it wasn't quite that powerful. So where had they come from? Who had turned so many vampires in such a short space of time?

Furthermore, what had they intended to do with them after attacking the school? There weren't enough humans in Sunnydale to sustain this many vampires, and public transport wasn't exactly an option when you cant stop lusting after the jugular of whoever is sitting next to you. Besides, newly fledge vampires needed to be _cared_ for, and Lafayette knew this as well as anyone. They had to be shown the ropes, taught how to use their powers and how to navigate their new lives. Regardless of whether you condoned killing humans or not, this was one of the base rules of Vampire culture. You simply didn't abandon the newly turned, let alone weaponize them.

This whole situation was _wrong_.

 

* * *

 

Thomas looked up at the painting in front of him. It was a truly beautiful piece; all the natural imagery and stunning detail of the pre raphaelite movement, and yet it seemed darker than the typical work of that genre. It was almost as if the artist knew something off the horrors that the inhabitants of Sunny Dale faced.

Thomas wondered if the artist had had some link to the occult, but dismissed the thought quickly - he'd gone on this trip to get away from that god forsaken town and all the supernatural bullshit that went with it. He was here to enjoy a rare exhibit of some of the finest art of the 17th century and he was not going to let anything ruin it for him. It was a very, _very_ welcome break. 

In the centre of the painting, amongst the beautifully wilting wild flowers and twisted briars, was a woman. Her dress was almost the same colour as the stormy sky behind her - almost as if the storm was a part of her very being. Her glossy dark curls had been piled artfully atop her head, and an ornate silver cross hung loosely around her neck. She was beautiful, powerful, terrifying. The image was almost gothic. 

The plaque at the bottom read _'Adrienne,_ ' but seemed to be devoid of it's artists name. A shame; Thomas was beginning to feel that he'd fallen rather in love with this painting. He'd felt that rare connection with the artist that you hardly ever get through seeing just one painting. It was almost like he knew him.

"Thomas," said Eliza, "We're moving on to the next wing." 

"Just a moment," Thomas replied absently.  He turned to one of the people who seem to work here - a gallery assistant.

"Sorry," He said with his most charming smile, as he gestured to the painting, "Do you know the name of the artist?"

The gallery assistant blinked at him, "Uh, Gilbert du Motier, I think. He was a real genius, pioneered the combination of Gothic and Pre Raphaelite art."

"Oh for fucks sake." Thomas said, turning back to the painting.

 

* * *

 

The classroom door crashed open again, and Angelica readied herself to face more rabid vampires. She must have looked quite the sight; prim clothing dirtied with ashes and blood splatters, her fighting stance, the steak held above her head, ready to thrust down directly into her enemy's chest.

Well. She hadn't been wrong exactly.

Laf waltzed in, eyes blazing. He was radiant, stunning, godly, and very irritated. His figure held all the fury and righteousness of an avenging angel. Angelica burst out laughing. Maybe it was his serious expression that really threw her, or perhaps it was the adrenaline finally wearing off, but she suddenly felt that she'd never seen anything funnier in her life. Lafayette hadn't gone halves on the sun protection; sun glasses, lacy parasol, sun cream that wasn't quite rubbed in, the whole shebang. 

The other vampires didn't seem to see the funny side of things.  Instead, they all turned to face Laf blankly. 

"Go on," Lafayette said long sufferingly, "Get back to your hell hole." 

The young vampires - mindless, monstrous drones - suddenly relaxed, adopting the same dreamy expression as the students outside and began to make their way out of the class room in single file. Lafayette turned to Angelica and gave her a wounded look.

"I go out of my way to save your life and this is the welcome I get," He said miserably, "I don't know why I bother with you humans."

Washington looked as if he was about to get on his knees and start thanking Laf. Angelica, on the other hand, ignored his moping.

"Took your sweet time." She said, then paused, "Where's Alex?"

Lafayette blinked. "I thought he would be with you?"

 

* * *

 

Alex jumped as the library door slammed open. John stood in the doorway, illuminated by the rectangle of harsh fluorescent light that was cutting into the darkness of the room.

"I fucking thought so." John said, storming into the room. "Alex, what the hellare you doing?" 

Alex blinked away the sudden change of lighting, the green of the amulet still casting an eerie glow on his face. 

"I'm, um, writing?" Alex said, still somewhat bemused. "Why?"

John took in his glazed expression, his greasy hair and the bags under his eyes. "How long have you been here?" He asked warily.

"Since school finished." Alex answered, equally wary. John gaped at him.

"Alex." He said long-sufferingly, "Its11am. On _Friday_."

Alex blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." John said, rolling his eyes. "And we have a problem."

"Problem?" Alex asked. Aaron stumbled through the open door behind John.

"The school is being attacked by vampires." He stated, deadpan. Alex blinked a few times.

"No?" He said after a while, "I mean, I think I would have noticed." 

John rolled his eyes, and pulled Alex to his feet. "Come on," He said affectionately, "We've got an apocalypse to stop."

 

* * *

 

With the infestation dealt with and the school restored to... well, restored to about as normal as life gets in Sunny Dale, true to their 'post-weekly-world-saving tradition' the gang crowded into the library and ordered pizza. 

"So you're telling me," Peggy said through a pretty impressive mouthful of Hawaiian, "That Alex somehow missed the end of the world, again, and Laf has creepy mind control powers over other vampires that he just forgot to tell us about before today?"

"Yeah," Alex chimed in, "It sure would have been nice to know that you could mind control over vampires last week. Or, you know, literally any other time we've fought them."

"Liked you can't hold your own against a bunch of vampires," Angelica said, rolling her eyes. Alex glared at her sulkily. 

"I can't _usually_ do that." Lafayette said sullenly, "Its just that they were all very young and very weak-willed. Honestly, you could have started cussing them out and they'd have broken down and cried like children."

There was a moment of tense silence. Sure, they all saved the world from certain doom once a week, but it had never really been anything like this. The vampires they encountered were always ancient and powerful, and few and far between (or Lafayette, of course.) Their weekly world saving usually consisted of like closing spirit gates to prevent the malicious dead flooding back into our world, or killing demons. At this point they'd closed the gates of hell more times than they'd killed vampires.

This was totally alien to them. Nothing in any of Washington's books spoke of vampires using their off spring as zombified foot soldiers, and century old creatures rarely changed their tactics. 

"I don't like this." Laf said ominously. Then again, he might have been referring to Peggy's pizza. Who the hell puts pineapple on pizza anyway? **** ~~~~

Regardless, there was a change in the wind, and there was something darker on its way. Alex clasped the amulet a little tighter.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Washington asked, finally voicing the question that had been on the edge of everyone's minds. Laf sighed.

"They stunk of Seabury," He replied, his accent growing stronger with his disdain, "I didn't think that weak bitch was capable of siring, let alone this - this _abomination_. Stands to reason his flock would be just as brainless as he is."

"Wow," Herc said, taken aback by Laf's sudden outburst. 

Lafayette shook himself. "There used to be some honour among our kind," He said, a note of hopelessness creeping into his voice, "Turning is supposed to be... meaningful, I suppose. Not like this." 

"Not a cheap way to create a mindless army." Washington finished, a little unnecessarily, and Lafayette nodded. 

A heavy silence descended across the library again, the smell of old books and cold pizza still mingling together in the cold air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears Throat* GET A LOAD OF THOSE JUMP CUTS. Dear god please never let me go into video editing.
> 
> Wow okay what do we have here? More supernatural trash aus because I'm procrastinating my real work. I have so many deadlines today. Please help me.
> 
> I've only seen like one episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and obviously I went from that to writing like whatever the hell this is idk I'm sorry. 
> 
> The title is from one of MCRs songs because I'm still emo trash after all these years. Stop judging me, its kind of appropriate for this fic.  
> Its actually what I was listening to when I wrote this so I mean, I guess that explains why the end got so fucking intense. Sorry y'all.


End file.
